Consumers usually own numerous styles of footwear for achieving a multitude of purposes, one of which being matching their footwear to their outfits. While one pair of shoe may match well with one outfit, it may not necessarily match a second outfit, considering the design, color and material of the footwear. Moreover, various accessories may be needed or desired on footwear, such as embellishments, different styles, widths, materials, design elements and colors.
Consumers are looking for ways to have more fashionable looks for less money. Accordingly, consumers buy clothing and accessories that can be easily and affordably be customized for every occasion and outfit. For example, there are watches designed to have removable straps, such that one watch can have several bands that are plastic, metal, leather or synthetic material. This flexibility allows a consumer to have one watch, but dozens of options.